


T_T

by Wishopenastar



Category: All fandoms, Original Work, Punctuation - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate use of punctuation, Multi, it's actually kind of hilarious, please read and validate your local fic wroter., punctuation in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: ::::----((((:::---(((::--((:-(
Relationships: Comma/period
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	T_T

**Author's Note:**

> ;-(

.....

"..."  
"...—!!!"  
;  
"*@**"  
,,,,,   
"?"  
;  
"!"  
"..."

**Author's Note:**

> Can I use words here???  
> I'm sorry if u got an email for this majesty. This was a result of a bet. 
> 
> But I hope u enjoyed it.  
> Lmk what your favourite part was.


End file.
